Valley of Enlightenment
General Location: The isolated Valley of the Enlightened in the mountains to the north of the Xalar Empire Racial Mix: Xeph 39% Human 28% Sharakim 20% Goliath 7% Half-breeds 6% Religious Mix: Darilethemag 7% Heavenly Twins 6% Light 5% Court of a Thousand Gods 4% Followers of Dariman 4% Circle of Light 4% Three Fold Gods 3% Twin Gods 2% Gods of the North 1% Agnostic 43% Atheistic 19% Languages: Xilxa, Xalxith, Xilgith, Merifel Mounts Military Civilian Individual Warcats Oxen Draft Oxen Oxen Basic Architectural Style: Mountain-top pagodas Basic Clothing Style: Coats and leggings, or long robes Gift and Rest days: Name When Type Tourney Midsummer Rest Congress Spring Equinox and Fall Equinox Rest Countries Country Size Location The Society of the Worldmind 1,714,000 The Grove of Enlightenment, the deep center of the Valley The Society of Philosophies 1,543,000 The Pastures of Dedication, the deep north center of the Valley The Society of the Blade 1,371,000 The Vale of the Dragon's Claws, the hills immediately past the Gate of Truth The Society of the Inner Senses 1,200,000 The Hills of Solitude, the southern half of the western hills of the Valley The Society of War 1,200,000 The Gate of Truth, the pass into the Valley The Society of the Outer Fires 1,029,000 The Fields of the Dragon's Flames, the deep south center of the Valley The Society of Sculptors 1,029,000 The Shaped Hills, the northeastern hills of the Valley The Society of the Enlightened Companions 1,029,000 The Friendly Dales, the eastern hills from the Gate of Truth to half-way up the Valley The Society of Prophecy 857,000 The Heights, the low mountains to the north of the Valley The Society of the Trueformed 686,000 The Dales of the Changed, the hills to the west of the Valley The Society of the Free 342,000 The Travelling Foothils, the hills immediately below the Heights Total: 12,000,000 General Description The Valley of the Enlightened is divided into 11 provinces, called societies. Each province, each society is ruled by a monastery and its chapterhouses. Supported by layperson farmers, craftsmen, and merchants, the brothers of each monastery pursue the perfection of their studies. Each monastery specializes in a different area of study. The ruling Congress of Abbots works to ensure tranquility and order within the Valley to prevent the disturbance of their studies; one of their primary concerns is the avoidance of civil turmoil, and so they encourage policies that promote prosperity and guard against famine. One of their policies to this end are emigration requirements to avoid overpopulation. The population limits are decided by occupation, with the limits becoming stricter the less involved the occupation is involved with food production. Farmers have looser limits than merchants. And the monasteries have the strictest limits of them all; a new monk is only allowed to reside within the monastery after another has permanently left. Naming Traditions The Valley does not have any independent naming traditions; inhabitants use their parent culture's traditions. However, many blends can be found in the long-time inhabitants. Humans who are Erital in appearance may have a goliath tribesman's first name and a Illigyr's last name. Marriage Traditions A similar pattern to the naming traditions holds true for the marriage customs as well. It should be noted that monks are not permitted to marry, and strongly discouraged from siring children in the Valley. History and Notes The Valley of the Enlightened was settled, or perhaps discovered, around year 472. The Society of the Worldmind pursues the study of the Akashic records.Akashic The Society of Philosophies' members dedicate themselves to the ardent study, pursuit, and debate of various philosophies.Ardent The Society of the Blade focuses its member's minds on the study of the blade in its purest forms. Psychic Warrior, Ritual Warrior The Society of the Inner Senses studies the inner workings of the mind. Psion Telepath The Society of War dedicates itself to perfecting martial skills. Psychic Warrior, Marksman, Warmain The Society of the Outer Fires perfects methods of calling forth elemental energies. Psion Kineticist The Society of Sculptors dedicates its members to the craft of shaping the primal matter. Psion Shaper The Society of the Enlightened Companions seeks perfection by deepening its member's bonds to one another. Society Mind The Society of Prophecy studies the arts and mysteries of the future. Psion Seer The Society of the Trueformed's members dedicate themselves to the understanding of the physical forms. Psion Egoist The Society of the Free studies the nature of the world's structure. Psion Nomad Category: Setting Category: Cultures